Fairytale of Chrona & Death the Kidd
by RaexxBB
Summary: A small town girl, living in a lonely world met the guy of her wildest dreams one day and sweeps her right off you feet. She's soon find out that the guy is the mayor's son, but still knows one thing is true, she loves him
1. Fairytale of my Life

Chrona has the profile of a shy, poor, scared, little girl. So, that makes her an easy target to get picked on. That's what she thought Kidd would do to her, but he turns out to be a really good friend of hers. As the story goes on Chrona's old 'friends' start to get jealous of her hanging out with Death the Kidd and try to find a way to put a stop to this. Which brings everyone to find out Chrona's biggest secret, herself, but it scares her the most.

Death the Kidd, son of the Grim Reaper, and being the god of death, made everyone fear him. So, nobody ever talked to Kidd making him have the profile of the mysterious, bad boy. Always wearing black and little white neck tie skulls. Some guys trying to talk to him, but failing. So, they all stayed clean of him until he starts hanging out with the girl to bring down anyone's reputation. He had been secretly admiring her from afar for a long time.

Chrona sat quietly off to the side while her friends talked. Aika, one of the girls she was sitting with, slapped her on the leg.

"Girl, pay attention to our conversation," Aika said, hitting her arm as hard as she could. Chrona stared at the girl, giving a little shiver of fear as she was dragged out of her thoughts.

"If you think what you're thinking about is better then what we're talking about, then speak your mind. Don't be stupid, stupid." Aika smiled, amused by her little joke.

"S-S-Sorry," Chrona spoke, "it won't happen again." They made it sound like they were working a business and she was just getting in the way. "So, what were you talking about?"

"We're headed to the gym is what we're talking about, Miss I-don't-listen. It's time for P.E." Aoi, another girl in the group said. "Now, carry all of our books as we walk down the hallway looking beautiful."

All of the girls, a group of five, gave Chrona their bags and books to carry.

As one would expect, Chrona ran into someone and dropped everything, falling on her arm. She looked up to see who she'd run into-Death the Kidd. Her eyes widened with fear and a blush crept across her cheeks, and she stammered out a, "S-s-s-sorry."

To her shock and surprise, Mr. Bad-to-the-Bone reached down and helped her up. "No, I think I ran into you. I apologize. Are you okay?"

Most likely, he just wanted to see her in pain. She managed to nod the affirmative, but since she was easily injured, she knew she would, at the very least, have a bruise on her arm where she fell on it.

The boy in front of her cocked his head to the side, studying her arm. "You're bleeding." Gently, he brushed her sleeve down her arm, revealing a cut on her forearm. Chrona, scared and confused, didn't move a muscle. "Let's get you to the nurse's office." Death the Kidd ignored the books littering the hallway and the girls watching closely, and picked Chrona up bridal-style, walking briskly down the hallway.

She stared up at him from his arms, "I can walk to the nurse by myself."

He glanced down at her, then paused and put her back down on the ground. "I'm just trying to be nice." Chrona glanced at him, opted not to say anything, and started off to the office.

He followed her closely as they made their way to the room. Chrona began to grow a little suspicious. When they got there, nobody was present, but Death the Kidd strode right in, pulling Chrona behind him.

The thoughts racing through her head were something like these: Why is he being so nice? Does he want to rape me? No, that can't be right, I'm not pretty enough to rape. So why is he being so nice? Crap!

"Let's get you bandaged," He rummaged through the drawers of the cabinet on the wall until he found something useful, and surprised her big time by proceeding to take care of her injury.

Chrona was frozen with fear.

"You really need to hide your fear better. The obviousness of it is what makes you so weak. Besides, there's no need to be scared."

She looked up and met his gaze. He was right; she was scared out of her mind. "How do you know I'm so afraid?"

Death the Kidd chuckled rather bitterly, "It's written all over your face and in your eyes. Every breath you take screams fear. Every move you make reeks of sadness. And then there are your smiles. Not one of them is real; you fake them all the time."

"Have you been spying on me? You can't know this from just now."

Death the Kidd laughed again. "No, a better word would be 'stalking'."

"Why have you been stalking me?" The boy had finished bandaging her and looked down at her, standing entirely too close for comfort.

He leaned down, whispering in her ear, "You interest me. Like no other girl would."

Chrona blushed, "So, you find me interesting and I find you mysterious."

"Why am I so mysterious?" Death the Kidd raised an eyebrow.

Chrona shrugged, unsure how or why she came to be having a normal conversation with him. "You're the mysterious bad boy, Death the Kidd."

"You can just call me Kidd. It's quicker and easier to say," Kidd smiled.

Chrona smiled as well, "Okay then, Kidd."

His smile faded slightly, "Don't mock me."

"Sorry, don't hurt me." Chrona flinched away from him.

"What do you mean? I'm not going to hurt you. You have to live your whole life in fear of everyone, don't you? That's why you didn't trust me right away like the other girls would have, but you did say sorry like the others would have."

"You just have me all figured out, don't you?"

"Yep." Kidd shook his head, smiling. "Well, we better be getting to class before we're late."

"Yeah, we should. I have my favorite teacher. Yay." Kidd looked after her as she walked out of the nurse's offense. He had a grin on his face.

They left each other to go to 4th period classes.

Chrona sat in class thinking of him. Why was he so nice to her? Why did today feel like a fairy tale? Had she already fallen in love with the so called bad boy of the school?

"Chrona," someone was trying to talk to her. It was her teacher, "Please pay attention. Thank you."

At the end of class, Miss. Cocktail, the English teacher called her over to her desk. "Chrona, you're always paying such good attention in my class. What's bugging you that you're thinking about?"

Kidd appeared in the doorway. Miss. Cocktail looked at the door, and then she looked back at Chrona, "Well, whatever it is make sure you don't hit a bad hill in the road." also knew of Death the Kidd's reputation.

"Yes ma'am, thank you." Chrona walked quickly out of the room.

"What was that about?" Death the Kidd asked, as they made their way down to the lunch room.

"Nothing that big, just I got lost in thought during class. So, she wanted to see if everything was okay is all."

"You got lost in thought? Now that doesn't sound much like you." Kidd looked in front of them, there standing and waiting were her so called 'friends'.

"Well, well," Jun said an angry look on her face. "Chrona, do you have a new friend? As well as him being the bully of the school I see."

"Hahaha." Aika laughed. "I don't think they're really friends. I think he's just standing beside her."

Aoi another one of the five girls that picked on her everyday stepped forded. "Yeah, he is the mysterious boy. Way to cool for her." She pointed at Chrona, wearing her button up white shirt, which was almost sticking to her skin under her black little dress.

"Well, Chrona, I'll see you later." He walked over closer to her now. Putting his arms around her and giving her a hug. Chrona blushed as he did so. "Stay cool." He patted her head turning to the doors and walking away.

"What did you do to make that type of guy talk to you? He has never talked to anybody before." Aoi had started freaking out.

"Never in life would I've thought in a million years should he have talked to you." Aika said, giving daggers to the blushing Chrona.

"I don't really know what I did to get him to talk to me. I mean, we did run into each other, and he talked to me like I was normal, like it was an ordinary day for him. I liked it." Chrona's face went redder then it already was with these words. Chrona looked at her friends, "are we going to go to lunch? Because I plan to even if you don't."

Chrona walked into the lunchroom feeling so proud. She got in the lunch line the others behind her today. She got to the register and paying for just her meal today, leaving them to pay for theirs. Seeing Kidd sitting by himself she walked over and sat down.

Death the Kidd stared at her an eyebrow raised. "Feeling a little proud are we?" He chuckled to himself. "I like it and you need to feel proud of yourself. You're a great person."

Chrona giggled and blushed at this comment. "Thank you. I've never heard that before. So, that's a first. I've always just been hit, slapped, or worse."

"That's horrible. Who would want to hurt you this badly? I'll get them back right now." Kidd started looking for these people.

"The five walking this way," She looked down at her hands, blushing for not standing up for herself, ". . . and some others."

"Those are the people you call your friends. Chrona you need to be happy in life too. You do know that right?"

"I can't . . . I'm too scared." Chrona looked up at Kidd. His gaze was upon her.

The five girls reached the table.

Aika asked, "Chrona it's cool if we sit with you, right? Or have you become to cool for us?"

"Get lost." Kidd said stepping ford, eying them. "You can't hurt her anymore."

"Hahaha. . . Hurt her. Look Death the Kidd whatever she has told you she has been lying. We don't hurt her. Besides you look like a boy that likes to have fun, not standing up for a loser and sits alone with one too." She was now touching his chest; there was very little space between her and Kidd now. Chrona thought Kidd would fall into her spell that works on stupid boys, but it didn't work on him.

Kidd pushed her hand off his chest. "I hate girls like you, now get lost." Kidd was getting anger, and Chrona could see it in his eyes. "If you were really her friends, you would know more about her, her birthday, favorite color, her fears, that she gets injured easily, favorite book, movie, that she feels unloved, and she fears you all."

Chrona got up pushing Kidd back, "Kidd, please stop. Don't hurt them." He looked at her, tears in her eyes. Then he looked at the other girls, seeing fear in their eyes.

"I'm sorry," he said looking back at Chrona, "I get angry pretty quickly when a girl like you is being picked on by girls like them."

"I can tell that. I wish I could have done that too, and it's okay everybody has hurt somebody before." Chrona was looking into his eyes. "Now can I tell you something and you have to promise not to get bad, okay?"

Kidd looked at her, "I promise to do my best."

"They aren't the ones that treat me the worst. There's a guy." Chrona looked down.

"Who is he? What's his name, Chrona, why haven't you gone to someone about this?" Kidd was trying not to do anything until he knew he could.

"The other girls enjoyed it, so, I just let him." She was still looking at the floor.

"Let him do what and who is he?" Kidd had the look of anger in his eyes.

"Isao, the most popular guy in the school, he does things, beats me, and other things. I get scared when he does them. The others always sit back watching, and laughing, like its funny."

"What type of "funny" things does he do to you?" Kidd asked, pulling her face up to look at her.

Chrona broke into tears, "b-b-bad things. I don't like them. He touches me, in places."

"That's it, no more." Kidd started walking and grabbed Chrona's hand.

"Kidd, where are we going?" Chrona asked as Kidd pulled her along.

Kidd found Isao, letting Chrona's hand go, and punching Isao right in the face, then the gut. "You disgust me." He spit on his head.

Miss. Cocktail saw this and ran to see what was happening. "What is going on here? Chrona, are you apart of this? Stop it now!" Miss. Cocktail yelled.

Kidd had Isao on the floor. "Do you know what this boy has been doing to her?" Death the Kidd asked Miss. Cocktail also pointing at Chrona.

"Kidd, no, don't. NO!" Chrona broke down on the floor crying. "STOP! You can't tell. Please don't, I-I-I . . . didn't mean for this to happen."

"You've got to tell someone, Chrona." Kidd said looking down at her on the floor, trying to help her up.

"What? What does she need to tell someone?" Miss. Cocktail asked, putting a hand on her shoulder helping her up as well.

Isao put his gaze on Chrona.

Kidd saw this, "stop it you fiend."

"Stop what?" Isao asked getting the naughty look off his face before Miss. Cocktail could see it.

"You know what I'm talking about. I don't like guys like you. Miss. Cocktail this boy has been beating and has been touching Chrona in naughty and disgusting ways. She told me herself." Kidd said with an unset look on his face, his fist where red as ever.


	2. What do you think?

"Untrue. Why would I want to touch her? She's ugh. . Why do you even care?" Isao replied.

"Wait. Chrona, is this true? I want your side of the story." Miss. Cocktail asked, looking over at Chrona.

Chrona was shaking in fear. Death the Kidd saw this. "Y-Y-Yes, it's true. K-K-Kidd is telling the truth. I told him this, because I was telling him how almost everyone picked, and beat me up. Well, he mostly already knew the story, because he saw my fear in every way."

"Mr. Isao you've gotten in situations like this before. Why shouldn't I before her?"

"Ugh . . . because I'm telling the truth this time. I've got no interest in her." Isao said, pointing at Chrona. "Right Death the Kidd, she isn't interesting. Hahaha," Isao was now laughing as he pointed.

"I think you're wrong. I find her quiet interesting." Everyone stopped when he said this. He had found no one else interesting ever. "What did I say something wrong?"

"Okay then. Isao get going to the principles offense. Tell him, I'll be there in a second." Miss. Cocktail told him.

"Whatever." Isao answered as he started walking.

"Death the Kidd, I afraid I'm still going to have to send you too, because you started the fight. Even if you're the best in every class you've got, and you were standing up for Chrona. You still have to go. So, get moving to the offense."

"Wait. Miss. Cocktail, please don't make him go." Chrona pleaded.

"Chrona, you've never spoken out like that for anyone, and because I'm the cool teacher I've got a plan. So, Kidd, don't tell anyone about this, but you don't have to go this time. So, be on your way." Miss. Cocktail walked off down the halls.

"She's right, she is the cool teacher. Now Chrona, tell me . . . Why did you pleaded?"

"Well, because I like you and you stood up for me, so, I thought I would stand up for you."

"OH! I see. So, you like me. I thought I would have to be your stalker forever before that happened." He glanced at Chrona, chuckling to himself.

"Well, aren't we funny? Want to skip the rest of school?" Chrona asked walking over closer to Kidd, a blush on her face.

"You want to skip school? We really shouldn't, but if you want to. It's boring anyways." Kidd grabbed her hand sneaking to a school exit. "Come on. This is the door I use when I want to leave school sooner then I should.

They got out the doors. Chrona asked him, "So, you do this often?"

"Yes, I've done this many times. Come on. We aren't safe yet, head for the woods."

As they walked into the woods, Kidd looked for a path to take.

"This is the most exciting thing that has ever happen to me in the world." Chrona said to him as the left the woods. "I mean, I'm always such a goodie, goodie. Now doing this is much more fun and I'm enjoying it."

Kidd took her into a whole, and threw a tunnel. Out of the tunnel and on the other end was a park.

"We're now safe. The school doesn't know about that path." Kidd turned to Chrona, "nobody else knew about it either. So, keep it quiet." He placed his finger on her lips as he said the words. He moved his hand to her cheek. Stroking it, he leaned down a little. His lips brushed hers'

He moved away from her, "sorry. I couldn't help myself. You just looked so beautiful standing there."

Chrona thought to herself, Today is so a fairytale or a dream. "You're joking right. I look like a mess."

"No joke. You always look beautiful to me." Kidd replied, walking closer to her. He kissed her again. There was magic in the air from the kiss.

When he stopped, she just stared at him. "D-D-Do you want to meet my p-p-parents?"

He kissed her forehead and answered, "Yes, I will meet your parents. Do I need to bring my father?"

"Not unless you want to. He might scare my parents a little." She was looking up at him.

He looked at her. "Okay, I won't bring him."

He cared what her parents thought. Wow! That's a first for all men.

"When should I come?" Kidd asked his hands on her waist.

She blushed, "the sooner the better. When school lets out we can start walking over." Chrona answered, grabbing his hand and starting to walk.

"Okay. That's cool. I get to be asked questions about my life." Kidd said, gesturing to himself, a humored look on his face.

"Don't say that. My parents won't ask you many questions. They most likely won't be there, but we can still go." Chrona looked down; she had a sad look on her face as well. "They don't talk to me as much as they did. Kidd, I'm adopted."

"What happened to your real parents?" Kidd asked looking over at Chrona.

"Well, my mother died and I never met my father." Chrona looked over at Kidd. "What ever happened to your mother?"

"My mom, well, she died giving birth to me. She was scared of my dad until they got to know each other. Somewhat like you and I. So, I never met her. Wow. It's hot." He started taking off his black coat, and white cuff shirt, now just wearing a grey t-shirt, with her in a dress. He gave her a smile; it made her feel like she was on another planet. There so magic in the air.

"So, want to go on a date tomorrow, if so what about 6 o'clock?" Kidd asked looking at Chrona, and holding his two shirts. "I'll pick you up."

"Okay. Let's do it. I think school's about to get out. Want to start walking?" Chrona asked Kidd, a little blush on her face. She didn't even listen for an answer just grabbed his hand and started running, him taking off right behind her.

They reached her house, walking in the door to see her mother in the kitchen.

"Hello. Chrona, Sweetheart. Welcome home. Who is this handsome young man?" She asked seeing Death the Kidd at last by Chrona's side.

"Mom, this is Kidd, my new friend. Well, not just my friend, my . . . boyfriend. We've got a date tomorrow."

"Well, hello then, nice to meet you Kidd. I don't know if your father will feel the same, but you did good Chrona. You can call me Tammie, I'm Chrona's mommy." Tammie and Kidd shook hands and she asked, "Are you joining us for dinner tonight?"

"Yes ma'am. Chrona asked me to come. I hope that's okay." Kidd asked, holding Chrona's hand still from the run over.

"Well, of course. Tim and I always love a couple fokes every once and a while." Her mother went back to the kitchen.

"Your mom seems nice." Kidd said looking over at Chrona.

"Wait until you meet my dad. Come on to my room." Chrona said, pulling him along to go upstairs.

"This is my bedroom." Chrona stood in front of a doorway with a little sized room in it. A child sized bed, a window, a small closet, and a bedside table with a lamp on it.

"Nice and small," Kidd said looking in it. Kidd sat down on her bed.

"We can only stay in here alone until my dad gets home, because he doesn't like me being alone with a boy."

"But then how did Isao get a hold of you alone?" Kidd asked looking at her. "Don't tell me you lied."

"No, the girls and I went to a party and took me to a room; it was dark, and scary." Chrona got fear in her eyes, hugging herself.

"Chrona, know need to be scared now." Kidd got up, hugging her. Chrona fell onto the bed after the hug, Death the Kidd sitting down and lying beside her. He took her hand in his. They laid there staring into each other's eyes.

"Chrona, I think I'm in love with you." Kidd said, staring into her eyes deeper than any time before.

"I love you too Kidd." Chrona whispered to him.

Chrona moved closer to Kidd and into his arms, lying there now hugging each other. They fell asleep.

The doorbell rang minutes later.

Her mother came in the room followed by Jun, Aika, Aoi, Kiku, and Taka.

All of the teenage girls went, "Awwwwww. .. .that's so sweet."

Kidd woke up first seeing them all, then Chrona. "What are you doing here?" Chrona asked unsure. She quickly glanced at Kidd. He just shrugged, which wasn't much help.

"We all came to apologize to you for what we've all put you throw. We forgot other people's lives are hard as well as ours. So, sorry," Kiku spoke the words.

"We all really are. We thought about what Kidd said, and thought on it hard." Jun said, gesturing and looking over at him.

Chrona smiled, seeing that everyone really does have some good in them.

"Isao, he's going to say sorry to you too, when he gets back from being expelled. Thank you Kidd, for helping all of us." Aoi told them.

"I'm sorry for acting like a stuck up witch to you for all these years. Thanks for taking it from all of us." Taka said walking over and hugging Chrona. "You're a true friend. We're just a bunch of jerks that shouldn't have had a friend like you." Taka walked over to the others again.

Aika stepped to the front of the group, "look sorry, Taka is right. We shouldn't have had a friend like you to hang out with. The Isao thing, big sorry, we shouldn't have ever made you have to go throw that alone or at all. We're all so sorry. Chrona, you are an amazing person." Aika said, "I was lucky to have a friend like you."

"I keep telling her she's amazing too. Doesn't listen to me, but she listens to you," Kidd said, humor in his words.

"Well, we'll be going then. Bye Chrona. See you tomorrow at school. Good like with him," Aika said, pointing to Kidd, everybody else waving good-bye as they felt the room, Chrona's mother following them out.

"I must say that was a surprise." He looked at her; he leaned over kissing her lips. She kissed him back, putting her arms around his neck. He placed his arms around her waist. She was now sitting in his lap, straddling him.

There was a knock at that the door.

"I see you've made a new friend here. Now boy tell your name. What do you know of my daughter?" Tim, Chrona's dad asked.


	3. Death the Kidd

"My name is Death the Kidd, I like your daughter, and think she's nice." Kidd said, Chrona still in his lap, looking down a big blush on her face.

"Boy, I'm only going to say this once. Your name is weird, and I like you. I think I already trust you." Her father was eye balling him.

"I really do care for your daughter, sir." Kidd said, unsure of what to say.

"Dad, he's a good boy. Just talk to him at dinner and find out." Chrona added in, smiling big.

"Well, girl I believe you, not just because I trust you, because you haven't smiled like that in years. Boy, you take good care of my daughter or else." He pointed at Kidd, and then left the room, yelling back, "Chrona, your mother says dinner is almost ready."

"K! Thank you, mama and daddy." Chrona turned back to Kidd, after yelling that down stairs. She blushed again, asking, "To childish?"

"Nothing's ever too childish." She got off him, him getting up and looking at her closely. "It's really cute."

Chrona put her arms around Kidd, closing her eyes. He hugged her back.

"Chrona," she looked up at him. "We better get down to dinner." Kidd took her hand leading her down the stairs to the kitchen. As they made their way into the dining room Chrona was humming something.

"I want the jaw droppin, eye popin, head turnin, and body shockin

(Uh, uh, oh, Uh, uh, uh, oh)

I want my heart throbbin, ground shakin, show stoppin, amazin

(Uh, uh, oh, Uh, uh, uh, oh)

Are you brave enough to let me see your peacock?

Don't be a chicken boy, stop acting like a beeotch

I'ma peace out if you don't give me the pay off

Come on baby let me see

What you're hiding underneath

Are you brave enough to let me see your peacock?

What you're waiting for, it's time for you to show it off

Don't be a shy kinda guy I'll bet it's beautiful

Come on baby let me see

Whatchu hidin' underneath

I wanna see your peacock, cock, cock

Your peacock, cock

Your peacock, cock, cock

Your peacock

I wanna see your peacock, cock, cock"

"Chrona, what are you humming?" Kidd asked turning and looking at her.

"Nothing, what you talking about. . . Humming?" Chrona blushed, looking quickly always from Kidd. "Peacock, by Katy Perry." She said slowly.

Kidd raised an eyebrow, "well, okay. Having fun? I didn't know you like that type of music." He chuckled to himself.

"HA! You don't know everything about me." Chrona held a finger in his face, poking his nose.

"This is just new information about you. Okay, you don't have to rub it in my face. Now, I say we eat. Before you know your parents get to mad at us." Kidd looked at the table. Her mother and father sat at it.

They walked over, joining them.

"Good evening," Kidd said, being a gentleman, pulling out Chrona's seat for her. "So, what will we be eating tonight?" Kidd asked looking at the food as he sat down in his seat. "Everything smells great."

"Kidd, you're too kind, it smells better then it tastes." Chrona's mother had said, laughing after she spoke the words.

Kidd got a look on his face.

Chrona saw that and leaned over, "she was joking with you." Kidd smiled at Chrona, then winking at her.

He did a little laugh of his own.

"So, Kidd what do you like doing?" Her father asked, then her mother adding in.

"Also, what about your father, what does he do?" They stared at Death the Kidd for a long time.

"I don't do much, but I'll most likely take up the family business." Kidd smiled at them.

Chrona mom asked a stupid question, "What are your favorite color, movie, book, and type of movie?"

"MOM!" Chrona yelled out in a moaning tone.

"No, Chrona, it's fine." He placed his hand on her leg, quickly placing it back on the table. "Favorite color, black, favorite book, Haunted, favorite movie The Crazies. And type of movie horror."

"Honey, doesn't any of that scare you?" Chrona's mom asked.

"No ma'am, it doesn't."

After all the questioning and eating, Kidd and Chrona went back up stairs. Kidd lay back down on the bed, Chrona staring at him. She plopped herself on top of his lap, straddling him as he leaned up to look at her.

He chuckled, "what are you doing?" He asked, creasing her cheek.

She kissed his lips, touching them very lightly, putting a hand on his neck. She kicked the door closed with her leg. He placed a hand on her waist, putting the other on her arm. They both fell back on her bed.

Kidd pushed Chrona away. "No, Chrona I can't do this." He got up, looking back at her. "I love you, but no, not tonight. I think I'll be leaving now. See you at school tomorrow. Good night and good-bye, Chrona." He walked quickly out of the room. She stared after him, not knowing what to do she got up and changed into her pjs, going to sleep.

The next day at school, Chrona walked over to her girls.

"Hey guys." She waved at them all. "So, what's up?" She asked as nervous as she had been the first time her and Kidd talked.

Aika just stared at her, "we're good. So, you and Kidd, that's what I hear. Is it true?" She was walking circles around Chrona. At the question Chrona blushed.

"Aika, she turned into a tomato. It's so true." Jun said, pointing at Chrona's face.

Everyone looked at the doors as they opened, they all watched as he walked in, wind blowing throw his hair, him in all black, but a skull necks tie. Mr. Sexy Bad Boy as he was now known to Chrona. She bit her lip seeing him.

He took off his sun glasses, winking at her as he walked by. Her knees felt like Jell-O from the butterflies in her stomach.

"I can't wait for homeroom." Her whole face was red by now. She smiled as big as she ever had. "Oh, hey do you guys want to go shopping after school and before Kidd and I's date?" Chrona asked, turning and looking at her friends.

"You two have a date?" Aoi asked a shocked look on her face.

Aika rolled her eyes, "that's why you're so happy, isn't?" She looked at Chrona. "Yes, Chrona we'll go hang out with you, and have you heard about the big party this weekend, you and Death the Kidd could go as a couple. It's a swimming party, hot tub, beer, pool, cocktails, and more." Aika said, a sexually look on her face.

Chrona stared at her friend, "where is it, and what time does it start?" She asked, unsure if she really wanted to go.

"Why do you sound like that Chrona? With the way you two were cuddling on your bed the other night. This might be your chance to show him you aren't as fragile as he thinks." Aoi said a look on her face. Chrona didn't know of their plans.

"Yeah, I say he secretly wants you to seduce him." Taka said, putting a hand on Chrona's shoulder. "He wants you to just strip in front of him. That's way he's being so nice to you."

"He wants some. A boy like that always does, he just wants your body." Jun said they were all making circles around her.

"No, you're wrong. Kidd would never do that type of thing." Chrona had tears in her eyes from the people called friends. "Whatever. Can't we just go to first period already?" Chrona walked quickly to 1st period, and away from them all.

All of them grinning at each other, and walking in after her.

Chrona sat at her desk, listening secretly to her mp3-player, the song by Carrie Underwood, Just a Dream. She was in thought, it was just history class, one of her easiest classes, but her thoughts at that time were more important, Kidd. Was he really like all the other guys out there, the ones that thought with their areas, or different? He had been alone for years, until now. Why had he chosen her after all? She really didn't know much about him, but she did know he loved her, and she had said she loved him. All in one day this had happened, but she knew she really didn't love him. Even if it was just one day, it was the best day of her life. Being with him made her feel live, beautiful, and not just because he said she was, she felt like a beautiful butterfly when she was in his arms.

It was now laid out in front of her that she truly did love him, but did he truly love her back?

The bell rang for the next class, science. Kidd and Chrona had that together, with her friends.

Kidd sat down in the desk next to hers. He looked over at her, "hey. Good morning." He said in an uncomfortable tone. "How was your first period?" He asked in the same tone.

"Kidd, are you okay? You sound disgusted and very uncomfortable." Chrona ask putting her hand on his arm. She could feel him shaking in her grip, something bad had happen.

"I waited to ask you something, but I'm not good at asking questions like this." He looked at her to see her reaction.

"What type of question?"

Chrona didn't get to find the answer out, because right then the science teacher walked in saying, "Come on class we're going down to the lab for experiments."


	4. Shop Til You Drop

She and Kidd walked down the hall in silent as they made their way to the lab.

Kidd stopped Chrona, "will you go to the prom and this party with me?" her face turned red, and this was what he was so nervous about. Yesterday he had punched a guy for her.

"Look, if you say no that's cool, because I know your way to cool for me and beautiful. That's what made me so nervous about asking you." He shrugged looking down at the floor.

What? Her to cool for him, "What about you being to cool for me," Chrona asked aloud.

"No, that just can't happen." Kidd was speaking with humor now, he was about to crack up. The science teacher, Mr. Atoms, didn't look happy about their talking.

He walked over, "something you two need to share with the rest of the class?"

Kidd and Chrona looked over at him; they had smirks on their face.

"Yes," Kidd answered, "I think we do. You didn't give me a straight answer Chrona, so, I'll just ask you in front of everyone." When Kidd spoke the word, Chrona's face went redder then the lip stick her 1st period teacher was wearing today, and that was red.

"Chrona," he had a tone of dramatic humor, and in an almost charming way. He had gotten on one knee in front of her, and took her hand. "Will you marry me? No, that's not my real question, sorry. Here we go. Will you go to the party and prom with me? Cause you know we do have a date tonight and if you don't like me," He got up off the floor, "we should just cancel it I guess." He had a dreamy and tender look on his face.

"What do you mean?" Chrona asked, "Your funny, but-

"Come on Chrona go with him." Chika a little short girl yelled.

"Yeah, Chrona go with him." Fumio yelled out after that.

"I was going to say yes." Chrona said a smile on her face and the hot red chili pepper blush.

Everyone screamed in enjoy, but not really her friends. Chika and Fumio where better friends to her then the five girls that she hung out with.

Mr. Atoms started talking again.

After school, Chrona and her friends went to the mall to go shopping.

They went in American Eagle, Belk, JCPennys, Hot Topic, Claire's, Crown Jewels Gold & Silver, Earthbound, Footlocker, Hat Shack, Spencer Gift, and Victoria's Secret & Beauty, until Kidd took away Chrona from the girls, and took her out to have a fun night, eating at Chrona's favorite restaurant, and going out and seeing a movie.

After a few days of dating Kidd, Chrona started laughing, smiling, and getting a little more popular, she dressed better and looked healthier. It was now Saturday, the day of the party.

Chrona was sitting around her house txting Kidd.

"Chrona, you're going to that party, so, you should start getting ready." Her mother said, looking at the clock. It started at 6 o'clock and it was 5:06.

"K, mom." She went upstairs to get ready. Her mom was really happy about her getting a bigger social life.

Chrona looked in her closet, undressing herself and pulling on a bathing suit, black with gray and white plaid on it, a skull head on the left boob side, two piece suit, pulling a little black dress over it to top it all off. She put on her plane black flip-flops. Go back down stairs.

Right on time too, Kidd was at the door.


	5. Bad Party

He wore a gray t-shirt with swim trunks; black, white, and gray, plaid also with a skull in the left corner.

"Ready to go, it's 5:45?" Kidd said, looking in the doorway.

She shook her head yes, walking out to the door and plopping in the passenger's seat of the black mustang.

Kidd started up the car, driving away to the party house. They got out of Kidd's car at the house. 6:04. Kidd hooked arms with Chrona.

They opened the door to the house and there was a party. Things flying in the air, you could see topless girls making out in the hot tub with boys, some just making out with another drunken girl, guys having a drinking cast at the bar, people were making out in the pool and on the sofa. Kidd and Chrona walked in, and slipped up the stair case to the quiet.

Kidd looked in one room, there was already a three way getting down hard. He walked to the next door opening it, and peeking in, safe. They walked in and sat on the bed, hand in hand, just staring at each other. Kidd leaned over kissing her cheek.

Chrona straddled one of his legs, kissing his lips tenderly she also slipped her tongue into his mouth. He placed a hand on her cheek and the other on her thigh. She pushed her body up on his, straddling his whole body now. A little blush came to her face as they came apart. He felt her swim suit bottoms rubbing his lower chest as they moved.

He leaned closer to her ear, whispering, "Want to go have some real fun down stairs?"

Thoughts came to Chrona head when he said this, was he not having fun now? Am I that boring that Kidd doesn't want to do this type of thing with me? I must smell bad or disgust him, something must be wrong with me. It must because he's a virgin! NO, he's really sexy, hot, and an amazing guy to be a virgin, just no way. Could he be gay? Is he a guy that doesn't think about sex 24.7?

She had a look on her face, Kidd stared at her. "You okay Chrona?"

Coming out of thought, she looked at him. "I fine. What did you have in mind would be more fun?" They stared at each other; she was waiting for the answer to her question.

He kissed her cheek, then pulling her back down the stairs to the real party.

She stripped of her black cover-up to her swim suit. You weren't really supposed to swim, but hey they just went good at the party thing. Him shirt less they walked to the pool, he dived in, she did a cannon ball. They started splashing and laughing in front of the people in the pool, couples were also glaring at them to stop it. Kidd swam closer to her, pulling her in, kissing her lips, their first kiss in front of everyone.

Chrona blushed, she didn't want everyone to think that's why they'd come to the party, to kiss in front of them all.

Sitting there kissing in the pool, Chrona pushed away. She saw Isao whispering to his friends. She so hated that guy, and she had ever hated anyone before in her life, but she did yell at a 3rd grader when she was in 2rd grade. So, that wasn't all true.

"Hey, emo," Isao called out to Kidd. Who just stared at Isao when he spoke, "Your girl you've got there, sucks in bed. She doesn't ever really do anything." He was walking closer to the pool side they were on.

Kidd started to swim to the pool side and climb out. Isao had a black eye from when Kidd had punched him at school, the first day Chrona and him had met, finding out the new, and going and beating up the dude.

He stood, helping Chrona out of the pool, and then turning to Isao. He stared at him more.

"Aren't you going to say anything, Emo? I thought this would be more fun, our rematch. Come on, you haven't gotten in her pants by now. Wow, there's something wrong with you." Kidd remained still with a grin on his face.

"It wasn't really a match. If I punched you, then I got you to the floor really easily after that too. I had thought a football player would be better at fights, but no. And how do you know Chrona and I haven't had sex yet, unless you waste your time stalking us. There's just no explaining it." Kidd just stood there, Chrona at his side, a blush on her face from what he had said about sex.

"Why you little. . ." Isao words trailed off as he took a punch at Kidd, missing big time. Kidd had cot his fist and twisted his arm in seconds. Everyone grasp, not knowing of Kidd's skill. He lifted his leg pushing Isao down to the ground, his foot remaining on his back.

"I think you should leave Chrona and me alone." Kidd said looking down at the boy swooshed under is foot.

"How the heck are you such a gentlemen, but so finking strong, I hate you Death the Kidd." Isao pointed a finger up at him from off the ground. "Guys, get him." Isao demanded his friends.

They all ran at Kidd, diving, hitting, kicking, slapping, and trying to beat him up. Kidd took on all of them. Do his best not to get hurt or let them touch Chrona.

An album went off, everyone stopped moving and looked up.

It was Aika, "everyone that doesn't live here or isn't the girlfriend's owner's son, leave now. We're sick of all you crap." She gave everyone a death stare.

Kidd and Chrona ran out to his car, Chrona diving them back to her house. He was injured from the fight.

She walked into the house with Kidd's arm around her neck, and him putting a lot of his weight on her because he was limping. Her parents looked up at their entrance.

"O MY GOSH! Sweet mother of earth, what happened?" Tammie asked running over to help. "Tim, go get the first aid kit. GO, NOW!" Tammie ordered her husband.

Chrona leaned him down on the couch, sitting beside him. "There was a fight at the party. He stood up for me, again." She hadn't told her mother of her problems and hadn't really planned to. "It wasn't really anything that big, just a guy . . . looking for trouble and he found it."

"Well, it looks like the boy he fought with might have left some bruises. TIM, IS THE FIRST AID KIT COMING INTO THIS ROOM SOON WITH YOUR LAZY BUTT BRINGING IT?"

"Right here, gosh you don't have to yell about everything. What happened to the boy?"

"He got in a fight standing up for Chrona."

"The things this boy does for you, Chrona, reminds me of us Tammie." He father was standing behind Chrona looking down at Kidd.


	6. You're Staying the Night?

"This boy needs a little rest for a little bit, I don't think he needs to be driving himself home tonight. Chrona, your will have to drive him up there, and then you flow. Got it?" Tammie said, looking Chrona straight in the eyes.

"I'm afraid we don't know where he lives," Chrona replied, "We need to go up there some time or another." She had a finger to her lips now.

"Ugh, then I guess he is staying here tonight." Tim said an unhappy look on his face. "He can stay upstairs in the guest room uncross from Chrona's room.

Kidd's eyes opened wide, "I can't stay here tonight. I sorry, but I can't. We have guested staying at our home and I need to keep an eye on them. We took them off the street."

"Gosh, man, are you an angel from heaven? You are the nicest little rich boy I've ever might."

"Thank you, but can I just call them to make sure they aren't up to anything bad, tell them to tell my father were I am, please?"

"Yes, I understand that you want to make sure your father knows your safe," Chrona's mother answer, handing him the phone.

Kidd punched in the number, 'Ring . . . Ring . . . Ring. . .'

"Hello, Reaper house. May I ask who is calling?" a woman voice on the other end, sounding like they were about to crack up.

"Hahaha," Kidd answered in a humorous tone. "Liz it's me, Kidd."

"KIDD! Where are you? Patty and I are really freaking out that you aren't here right now."

Chrona had gone up stairs and had secretly started listening in on their chat on the upstairs phone.

"I'm at a friend's; I need to stay the night. I'll be back tomorrow, tell my father."

"BUT KIDD YOU PROMISED US YOU WOULD PLAY A GAME! Why can't you make it?"

"Look I went to a party and got into a pretty bad fight. I said I would be back tomorrow, and then we'll play. Or the day after, because you might be meeting the you know-

"For really Kidd, is it your best friend? Is it the person you're staying with tonight?" The voice had changed to a higher tine.

"Patty, I thought I was talking to Liz." Kidd tone of voice was confused.

"You were talking to her, but now you talking to me. Want Liz is getting the phone back. Bye Kidd, love you."

"Hey Kidd sorry about that, well, I told you dad and so, I guess this is good-bye. Goodnight and Kidd, I love you."

"Love you too, goodnight Liz." He had hung up the phone.

She ran back down stairs to him. "Kidd I love you, don't leave me. Never leave me, I love you the most." She said hugging him and squishing him to her chest, "I love you and I'm telling you the truth and nothing but the truth.

He just stared at her, "what made this happen?" he ask, he hadn't no clue of her listening to his conversation on the phone.

"I just thought you needed to hear it." They stared at each other, it felt like hour, but it was only minutes.

"Alright, Kidd, lets' get you up stairs." Tim said coming into the living room. "Tammie, come in here and help Chrona and I get this boy upstairs."

Her mother came into the room. "Alrighty, sweetheart, the mama ape has come to help."

You could almost see the question marks coming up beside everyone's heads after they heard her say that.

They all helped him up to the guest room. It was bigger than Chrona's bedroom, the bed queen size in the middle of the room, a table with a radio playlist internet player on it, a desk on the other side of the room, at the far side was the closet, then finishing it all off was a little picture of a house hanging over the bed.

Helping him to sit on the bed, she sat down beside him, and her parents really left them alone; like leaving the room alone, both of them alone in a room together again.

He looked up at her, "well, I guess this is goooo-

He didn't get to finish she had pressed her lips to his. His words turning into goo.

They sat there making out on the bed, she straddled him, and he placed his hands on her thigh and butt.

A thought raced to her mind when he did so: Do he finely want me as much as I want him? Does he want all of me or just a little? We shouldn't be doing this. I'm I joking yes we should be, we're in love. WAIT! What about a condom? I don't want to get pregnant. CRAP! I know my parents don't have any, but what if he never wants to do this type of thing again? Now I somewhat want him to rape me now that I know him, but he wouldn't even try doing that type of thing in the first place. So, why try now? Why is he so stubborn and hard to understand?

She had started to unbutton his shirt, when she stopped. "I can't, Kidd, for this type of thing both of us need to be ready, right?" He shook his head yes. She sat straddled over him, climbing off him, walking away to her bedroom.

She heard him whisper the words, "I love you, good-night Chrona."

Chrona walked into Kidd's room the next day caring the tray of his breakfast, yelling, "morning, sleepy head," as she walked in, but looking around she didn't see him. Sitting down the tray, she ran down stairs.

"Mama. . . ." her words trailed off as she looked up seeing him. Shirt less, wet shaggy black hair, black emo jeans on, with some rips in them, and a cut or two on his face and arms. She ran into his arms, his muscles ripped against her skin. "I went upstairs with a tray of breakfast for you and you weren't there. So, I thought the worst."

"I'm sorry. I was just talking to your mother. We were talking about you all coming up to my house this afternoon and before that maybe going to the bowling place."

"Sounds like fun." Chrona said in a cheerful tone.

Chrona ran upstairs throwing on some clothes that weren't her pajamas. She had run back down the stairs in seconds, giving a little peck to Kidd on the cheek.

"Alright I'm ready." Chrona told her parents.


	7. Bowling Blast

They walked out the door getting into her mother's vehicle, a bright red minivan.

"Kidd, honey, I know this isn't your type of ride, but I hope you do enjoy the day with us." Chrona's mother said as she climbed into the driver's seat.

Chrona slid her hand into his as they all talked.

"Well, ma'am I don't mind at all. Your car is just fine with me." Kidd told her mother as she drove down the parkway.

Getting out of the car at the Bowling Blast, Kidd and Chrona ran ahead to get a lane. They walked in to see people singing karaoke, but not just anyone. It was them. Isao saw them right away.

"Hey, look everyone the Emo and Goth have come out of hiding!" He yelled across the room. Making everyone look at them, but they weren't really laughing at his joke of calling them names.

"What no come back this time Emo?" He was walking circles around Kidd now, a stupid grin on his face. "Emo, I'm talking to you. What? You see me singing didn't you. Well, I bet you can't do any better." Isao had stopped walking and now stood in front of Death the Kidd.

"I don't' know. I've never tried, but I'd like to. If I could give it a shot," He turned to Chrona. "Will you join me when I sing? We can make it a duet."

Right then her parents walked in chatting on about something.

"I would love to Kidd." Chrona smiled as she took his hand. He led her to the karaoke machine. "What song are we going to sing?" She looked at the machine, and then looked back up at him still smiling.

"Are we doing a little karaoke before we bowl?" Tammie, Chrona's mother asked.

"Yes," Chrona looked over at her mother, "Kidd and I thought it would be fun." The song was starting up, Kidd had picked, Marry You by Bruno Mars, for them to sing. Kidd got the first line. His voice beautiful, soft, tender, and sweet to hear, he had the tone of an angel as he sang to her:

It's a beautiful night

we're looking for something dumb to do

Hey baby

I think I wanna marry you

Her voice coming in sounding like a beautiful blue-J with a lion's roar in the back:

Is it the look in your eyes

or is it this dancing juice?

Who cares, baby

I think I wanna marry you

It felt at the time like they were the only ones in the room, black around them, and just the two of them, Chrona and Kidd.

Kidd: Well, I know this little chapel

on the boulevard we can go

Chrona: No one will know

Kidd: Oh, come on girl

Chrona: Who cares if we're trashed

Got a pocket full of cash we can blow

Both: Shots of patron

Kidd: And it's on, girl

Chrona: Don't say no, no, no, no, no

Kidd: Just say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah

Chrona: And we'll go, go, go, go, go

Kidd: If you're ready, like I'm ready

Chrona: 'Cause it's a beautiful night

Both: we're looking for something dumb to do

Chrona: Hey baby

I think I wanna marry you

Kidd: Is it the look in your eyes

or is it this dancing juice?

Chrona: Who cares, baby

Kidd: I think I wanna marry you

Kidd: I'll go get a ring

let the choir bells sing like

Both: Ooh, so what ya wanna do?

Kidd: Let's just run, girl

Chrona: If we wake up and you

wanna break up, that's cool

Both: No, I won't blame you

Kidd: It was fun, girl

Chrona: Don't say no, no, no, no, no

Kidd: Just say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah

Chrona: And we'll go, go, go, go, go

Kidd: If you're ready, like I'm ready

Both: 'Cause it's a beautiful night

we're looking for something dumb to do

Chrona: Hey baby

I think I wanna marry you

Kidd: Is it the look in your eyes

or is it this dancing juice?

Chrona: Who cares, baby

Kidd: I think I wanna marry you

Chrona: Just say I do

Tell me right now, baby

Kidd: Tell me right now, baby, baby

Just say I do

Chrona: Tell me right now, baby

Kidd: Tell me right now, baby, baby, oh

Chrona: It's a beautiful night

Both: We're looking for something dumb to do

Kidd: Hey baby

I think I wanna marry you

Chrona: Is it the look in your eyes

Kidd: Or is it this dancing juice

Who cares, baby

Both: I think I wanna marry you

They stared into each other's eyes for what seemed like forever, holding the hands of the other.

"Chrona," Kidd said as they walked off the stage. "I love you. Now let's bowl." Isao grabbed Kidd's shoulder as they were walking.

"Hey, Emo-

Tim, Chrona's father interrupted him, "young man, I think you should leave them alone." -he stopped for a minute searching his face and staring at the bruises and his black eye.- "My daughter and her boyfriend are nice people," Thinking for a second then speaking once again, "We should go now before something starts that we don't want to happen."

Chrona turned to her father, "no, dad we came to bowl. So, we're going to do so." She crossed her arms over her chest as she stared at her father.

After they bowled Chrona had scored 74, Kidd 105, Tim 68, and Tammie 81, and as they drove down the road to Kidd's house, him and her sang Big Green Tractor by Jason Aldean. He slid his hand into hers' again.


	8. Love Bug, will you marry me?

"Hey," Chrona said looking up to the front seats. "Can be stop by Wal-Mart for a quick second please. I've got to go to the bathroom and I want to buy a gift for Kidd's dad." She looked back at Kidd, smiling.

"Sure, honey we'll stop if you want to, then we'll have to get right back on the road." Tammie answered her daughter.

They pulled into the parking lot. Climbing out, they started running hand in hand to the entrance, laughing and smiling. Entering they walked to the bathroom, after letting Chrona pee Kidd showed her something his father might like, but her parents had walked away to go look at flowers for a minute.

As Chrona picked up the object off the shelf she looked over at Kidd. "I want to buy one real quick."

He looked confused for a minute, but then he got it. "Chrona,"-he said slowly- "are you sure?" He had raised his eyebrows in question.

"I'm truly sure, yes." He took her hand as she said yes.

"Well, alright then."

After getting the other object from the back, and checked out. They were on their way to his house.

They drove up to a gate, black, big writing on the front, it said Reaper. Pulling up to a man, he asked, "Name, sir?"

Kidd leaned in from the back of the vehicle, "Buck, it's me Kidd. Can you let us all in? Thanks."

"Kidd!" Buck looked surprised. "I'll let you all in now. Sorry for the wait." He smiled at them as he pressed the button to let them in.

They walked in and Kidd was right off making people go and do things. "Mina, go pick up my mustang from this address and take Siena with you. This is the address." He handed her a piece of paper. "Katie," he looked around for the woman. "Katie, there you are. Get our guest a cup of tea. Chrona, my girlfriend likes hot chocolate. Get her our best made." He was at work. He turned to them, "Mr. and Miss. Blade you may follow Jamie to the living room. I'm going to go get my father. I've got to talk to him before he sees you. I'm sorry if I sound rude, but I do need to talk with him."

He started too walked down the hall when he was attacked by two women.

"Liz, Patty, what?" he looked confused as if surprised they were still there. They got up off the floor, "this is Chrona my-

The taller one had interrupted him, "Hi my name is Liz." She was pretty, tall, and looked every healthy wearing a red neck-belly sleeveless sweater and newly bought blue jeans. "This is my twin sister, Patty." She gestured to the other girl, smaller, and shorter than her twin. She wore the same looking sweater as her sister, but she had on short puffy pants. The one thing the two girls did have in common was that they both had the biggest breast Chrona had ever seen. They both had the size of coconuts; both of their bodies were all over Kidd. No doubt that he hadn't seen them both naked. They were both hanging on to Kidd like it was the end of the world or something.

As she thought, she hadn't notice Kidd had pushed the two off him and slid his arm around her waist.

"Chrona," he was now talking to her. "Are you okay?" Death the Kidd had gotten a caress look on his face.

"I'm fine. I think I'll go wait with my parents, you go talk to your dad." She started to walk away, but Kidd stopped her. He turned her back to him and stared into her eyes. They seemed like they were speaking to her, saying, "I love you."

Kissing her cheek he released her from his grip, but not his gaze.

She walked back to her parents the touch of his lips lingering on her cheek.

He walked into his father's offence, kneeling in front of him.

"Death the Kidd," the Master Reaper turned, a face of anger and hate, his skin gone from the mask of it, leaving in its place a skeleton face. His black cloak streamed off his body. This man was Death the Kidd's true father. "Son, you don't knee to me."

Kidd looked up at him, "father," he stopped for a second, "I've brought home guest that wish to meet you." His father was the only person he was truly feared.

"Yes, I know this. Your girlfriend's," he turned walking back to his desk- "the child you stayed the night with I take it."

"Father,"-Kidd hasted, but took a step ford- "she's no child."

"So you say. I take it you wish for my permission for-

"NO," –he'd just yelled at his own father- "I don't need your permission to ask or do what I wish with her."

"Yes, I like this Kidd. You've got my permission, because now. . ." Reaper trailed off. "You truly love her, and I know it." He turned back to his son a smile on his skeleton face. "I will meet her parent's now. After diner you will do what is to be done. Understood?" He had that serious look back on his face.

"Yes," it took Kidd a minute, "Father."

They turned, walking out of the room side by side down the hall.

Kidd and his father walked into the living room. Master Reaper, aka Reaper had put on a plain white mask over his skeleton face. Kidd held a red almost look bloody looking rose out for Chrona. She looked more closely at the flower. It was a black rose with the smell of paint on it. The black rose had been painted completely red. She looked back up at smiling, he had his creepier moments.

"Shell we go eat dinner or star at each other some more?" Master Reaper did in a humorous yet questioning way.

"Yes, father," Kidd had gotten a blank look on his face. "We'll be having-"

"Let the servants tell them what we're having. That's what they're for." The Reaper had interrupted Death the Kidd, his only and own son.

"Yes," there was a long pause in his answer, "father." He looked at Chrona, the blank look quickly sliding off his face and into a smile, then mouthed the words, 'I love you,' to her.

As they all sat down at the long dining table, Katie, one of servants Kidd addressed as they'd come into the house, told them, "the drinks are red wine, and water, the appetizer is a turkey salad, shrimp or steak as the main dish, your two sides will be green beans and mashed potatoes, for desert chocolate, chocolate chips cake covered in chocolate syrup. Is that fine with everyone?" She looked around.

"Can we change the desert?" Kidd asked.

"But it's your favorite, Death the Kidd." She looked confused.

"Chrona's allergic to chocolate." Kidd replied, "Make it vanilla, no chocolate. Thank you Katie."

"Yes, sir, we'll do as you wish." She bowed and walked to the kitchen.

Patty and Liz had taken the seats across from Kidd and Chrona. Patty picked up her plate, sitting it back down with a crash.

"Patty," Liz yelled at her twin. "Stop, you're going to get us put back out on the streets."

Kidd looked up as she said these words, "That's-"

"Is so true," Reaper had interrupted him again. "You shell acted right in this home or be gone with you." Master Reaper had stood up throwing one of his hands in the air, gesturing to the door.

"DAD!" Kidd yelled, standing up fast enough to knock over his chair when a large bang. Death the Kidd could feel his father's anger with him at the time. The hate and frustration almost flying throw the air and hitting him a million times in the face.

"Death the Kidd, my own son, has stood and looks as if ready to fight me. Son, go now, and show. . ." his words trailing off for a minute as if hating as her name, "Chrona, the rest of my home." Kidd could feel the dark magic filling the air.

"Fine, come on Chrona." He threw his napkin on the table and angrily walked out.

Chrona couched as they walked down the hallway in awkward silence.

"Chrona," he stopped and turned her to him. "Listen what you saw back there. . ." he paused thinking how to put the words right. "My father was testing me."

She leaned in closer, kissing his cheek, and then whispering in his ear, "its okay."

They started walking again. Kidd took her into a dark room, almost as large as a football field, king sized bed sitting in the middle, medium sized window, candles everywhere and all of them were lit, it smelled amazing.

"This is my room." Kidd held his arms out spinning in circles as if filling the huge amount of space.

"It's so big; I've never been in a bedroom this big." They stared at each other for a long time. Soon after Kidd pulled her in and they started kissing like there was no tomorrow. They fell on to his bed as they kissed; he was trying to show his undying love for her. The reapers really could only ever have one true lover. All the other people only being a lie to them, and he loved Chrona.

He pulled her red cover up over her head.

Chrona in the meantime was having her own thoughts on the subject. Why now? Kidd, are you sure I'm the one? Yes, I got to be. Just . . . Wait! What's he doing? That feels . . . her own thoughts drifting away by the feeling he was sending throw her body.

He'd started chattering his teeth along her now naked belly. He ran his hand up her leg and over her thigh to go up her skirt. His other hand was having fun trying to unhook her white bra.

Chrona felt his tongue on her belly. Her breast being released from their holds, Kidd had taken off his shirts. He placed his hands on each of her cheeks. They stared into each other's eyes.

"I love you." He got up off the bed. He'd gotten the bag from Wal-Mart, taking out what they'd bot in secret, a condom.

He walked back over after putting it on and taking off his jeans, leaving only his boxers.

Sitting down beside her, he placed his hand on her lower thigh. Kidd looked at Chrona, "you'd be my first. I know I'm not going to be yours, but I'm going to tell you something. The reason my father hasn't gotten remarried after my mother died is, because Reapers can ever only truly love one person in their lives. That's why we hate each other, because even if we're family, we're Reapers and it has to be that way or I'll never get married. So, he never married again, because he could never truly love again. You'll be my first love and my last."

He looked at her getting down on one knee. "I love you, and wish for your hand before we continue with this."

"Yes, I love you." She placed her hand on his. "I'll take your hand. I will marry you."

She kissed him, his lips running down to her neck. He pushed her back on his bed. He panted her panties, running her fingers down the front of his torso and into his boxers, pulling them down. She moaned as he moved his mouth along her chest, his body on hers. Pushing him down on the bed, and started riding him. Kissing her body, she fell on top of him. They lay staring at each other, naked. She started kissing him. He ran his hand along her back and looked at his dresser, opening the draw. He picked up a small box, and opened it showing her a beautiful diamond ring.

She looked at him, "this is beautiful. I love it." She kissed him again as he slid the ring on her finger. "Why did you have it? Where'd you get it?"

"To tell you the truth, it was my mother's. When she was dying in the hospital she gave it to me and said to give it to the woman I love." He caressed her cheek. "So, I am." They kiss again, cuddled nude on his bed under all the sheets, and they fell asleep.

The next thing they knew her father had walked in, "CHRONA!" Tom yelled, "What are you doing? Boy, get away from her." They looked up, awaked from their sleep. Chrona cuddled up closer to Death the Kidd. "Get away from her."

"Dad," Chrona broke into tears.

"No! No more will I take your crap. I love you Chrona, but this boy, he doesn't. He just wanted to get in your pants, I always knew that." Her father look horrified.

"I'm afraid you're wrong there. She's the only girl he's ever brought home to meet me." Master Reaper stepped into the room. "His first love and his last, see one thing about being a Reaper is that we can only ever have one true love. My son has fallen for Chrona." He walked closer to the two. "Chrona, hold out your left hand." She did as she was told and everyone saw the ring glimmer in the candle light. "He has asked for her hand, and she said yes, as you can see."


	9. The New Kids with the Perfect Plot

Kidd stood at his bed pulling off the sheets. Chrona had bleed on them as they'd moved among them. He'd just love the feeling that had been sent threw his body as she moved next to him.

He was wearing his skin tight black skinny jeans, gray t-shirt, and black converse as he cleaned up his bedroom. Soon he'd have to be leaving to get to school, but he'd been lost in his thoughts as he cleaned making him forget about the time limit.

There were new kids at the school and Chrona wanted to go talk to them, but her friends didn't. Not really that they were true friends. She walked up to the new kids.

"Hi," she stuck out her hand. "I'm Chrona. You must be new." She tried giving her best smile to the girl at the head of the group.

Shorter then Chrona, almost thinner and even more flat chested then her, then girl had blond hair, large green eyes that just popped with the green skinny jeans the boy beside her was wearing. The girl wore a white puffed long sleeved shirt with a ripped cream colored skirt. The male wearing the green skinnies and a yellow coat over a white t-shirt, the coat wouldn't be something you'd see one your ordinary day, but Chrona like it. With his white shaggy yet spiked hair his look worked and so did the doubled pigtailed blond haired girl's look.

She leaned off her male friend, "I'm Maka and this is Soul." She shook Chrona's hand and smiled back at her.

He leaned forward with a devilish grin on his face, "want to know my last name. Maka loves it, Eater, Soul Eater." He continued grinning at her. He's grin started to disappear as hands started to come around Chrona's waist.

"Kidd-kun," the taller long black haired girl leaned up, wearing a tan shirt, but it didn't match her skin tone as pale as she was. She also wore little jeaned shorts, with thigh high black tights, her gloves were something that anyone would look at tan badges rapped up until her elbow then a black and gray stripped thing started.

Chrona saw the male boy she was standing next to. Blue hair spiked in a way that looked good for the shape of the young male. He wore the same type of rapping around his arms, but without the stripped thing starting at the elbow, old looking blue jeans, and a dirty torn up old white t-shirt with black stars all over them. Chrona also saw were his left hand was down in the girl shorts, she'd been trying to hide that with her arms.

"BlackStar, Tubsaki, Maka, Soul, it's been a long time." He shook each one of theirs hands that was free. "I've got to start coming down to Death City more." He smiled at his friends, "what has it been, two years?" He looked at them smiling.

"A long time," Maka smiled. "But everything is great down there I mean your father is doing a great job. You know Blair has been going over to your apartment down there to keep it clean for you. She has been so helpful for reason lately."

Soul slid his hand around Maka's waist letting it rest on her thigh. "Maka has been great throw." He ran his hand up and down her leg grinning. "Four times a day great." He leaned back and looked over at Kidd. Chrona had known idea you'd need that much love in your life for the other person. She would have to start working on loving on Kidd more so he wouldn't leave her.

BlackStar grinned bigger, "You think that's good. Six times a day for Tubsaki and I." He licked his lips as he looked at Tubsaki.

"Kidd," Chrona turned to look at him hoping he wouldn't get angry with what she needed to tell him. She placed her hands on his chest, "after what my parent's found out what we were doing last night they don't want us to see each other anymore." She looked down, blushing.

He moved a hair that had fallen in her face, "I love you." He kissed her forehead. "I'm not giving up on us that easily."

"Hey," Soul joked, "Death the Kidd fights for what he wants. Why don't you just sneak around and go down to Death City and stay in your apartment. Chrona could lie and say she is vacationing with some friends. Like Maka and Tubsaki, they'd cover for you." He shrugged after speaking the perfect plot.


	10. Amazing

They walked into the apartment, kissing each other like they'd gone mad, with a thud they landed on the bed. His tongue slid into her mouth, stroking the roof of her mouth, and began massaging her tongue.

Chrona's tongue then got its turn to explore the inside of his mouth. She heard him whisper, "I'm not shy, and just do what your instincts tell you, Chrona."

His mouth move along to her neck giving her the little red marks known as hickeys, Chrona moaned as he did so. He ran his hands up her skirt and gripped her new panties in his fingers. He pulled away from her suddenly, prompting Chrona to let out a worried whimper. Had she done something wrong?

He pulled off his short as he looked down at her breathing heavily. Kidd gripped her skirt in his hand and she soon heard button being unbuttoned, he ripped it off her body. He stared at her, and then grinned. She was wearing a transparent yet lacey thong, running her hands up his chest she felt his breath on her neck. His hips, aligned with hers perfectly, abruptly jerked forward, digging into hers.

She was shocked for a moment then moved and pushed herself up on top of him. He leaned up quickly ripping off her top, and then planting quick kissing along her chest and up to her lips. He slid his hand down into her thong sticking a finger into her lower region. She moaned as he did this and then took hold of his hair moving her body in rhythm with his.

Kidd pushed her down on to the bed running his big golden eyes over her body. Chrona whimpered worriedly, wondering if something was wrong with the way she looked. He ran his hand up the back of her torso unhooking her bra letting her breast fly. His eyes grow bigger as they popped out from her chest. They'd been well held in by their holders.

He took her in his arms and attacked her chest with his mouth. Running his tongue over both boob until Chrona pushed him up to look in his eyes.

"Chrona, do you want to stop?" He asked breathing heavily and rubbing her lower back.

"No, I want to finish this," she had to just take a breathier for a minute. "So, let's do so." She slid her hand into his boxers and two fingers rubbed his region.

Her tongue ran over his neck. He fell back on the bed, his hips jerking at her every touch. He's head hit a wall and the radio fell making the song Enchanted by Taylor Swift start playing.

Chrona kissed the chest on the moaning male. She grinned as he groaned at her fingers touch.

Kidd pushed her back on the bed. He'd gotten this dark glow around him, but didn't seem to care much. Chrona covered her boobs. Thinking that they might still be every small for a female. He just pushed her hand out of his way and kissed her breast.

Chrona ripped his boxers from around his legs and moaned as he pushed himself up on her. He kissed her neck as she gripped the mattress. His tongue ran back up her body and into her mouth.

Their bodies moved together as if made for each other to hold. The bed started to make a creaking sound as they moved. He pushed Chrona making he hit the walk of the small room.

He felt the perfect hickeys on her neck. They laid there in the bed, breathing heavy and staring at each other.

"I love you," Kidd said and moved the hair from her face. "What did you think? Was that fun or just amazing," he moved closer kissing her lips tenderly.

"Can we do that again sometime?" she licked her lips. "I loved every second of that amazing time." She ran her hands down the back of his torso making it feel as if spiders were running down his back side.

He grinned at her, "We can do this any time you want. Just call me and say, 'I want a booty call.'" He licked his lips and started to kiss her.

Chrona thought to herself, _most amazing night ever._


	11. Days go by & the News is Why?

**Important: This one might be a little weird because I'm going to be doing the dates and times in this chatper cause I think there needed in this chatper or it would be a really confusing chatper. I hope you've enjoyed the story so far. Thank you for reading to this chatper. I hope you enjoy the rest of my work on the story and my others if you read those. REVIEW! ;)**

**Saturday, March 26****th ****8:45a.m.**

Chrona awoke in the bedroom of the apartment smelling something amazing, breakfast. She walked into the kitchen seeing Kidd cooking eggs, pancakes, and bacon. Smiling she walked over and slid her arms around his waist.

"Well, hello sleepy head." He turned and kissed her. "Just making some breakfast before you've got to get back to your parents."

"Yeah, and before we go I want to go down to the market to get something real quick." Chrona said kissing him again. "I'll do that and just call me when everything is ready."

"Cool," he grinned and kissed her as she started to go, but first he told her, "use my name and you'll get whatever you want right away." He kissed her good-bye then she left.

**Friday, March 25th 10:06p.m.**

Chrona had left at about 6:58p.m. to go to "Maka and Tubsaki" at "Maka's" apartment. So, her parents where sitting on the sofa watching some television. When there was a ring at the door.

Tim got up frowning because someone had interrupted his _alone_ time with his wife. He opened the door to see Akia standing and waiting for the door to be opened for her. He stared at the small girl in the doorway, then asked, "Why are you here?" In the deep voice he had.

"Chrona," she paused for a moment. "She's not really staying at a friends tonight." The small girl looked at the ground, "She's seeing the one person you told her not to go see, Death the Kidd. I know were they are, and I know I should have told you sooner, but I weas afraid that she'd get mad at me for telling on her." Akia stopped speaking for a moment looking up at the man standing in front of her.

"You've done the right thing by telling us this, but I'm afraid we saw her leave with her to little friends. So, there's no way that could be true." Tim paused, "but why do you think that's true?"

The young girl had gotten tears in her eyes, "Because I heard her planning it all with them, and like I said I know the address. There's just one little problem. It would take all night to get to Death City. So, we'd get there around tomorrow afternoon, but if we leave right not then we'll make it in the afternoon tomorrow. If we leave tomorrow then I'm afraid we aren't really go to make it. They'd might already be headed back." He stared at the ground somemore like her feet had become very interesting.

**Saturday, March 26th 9:12a.m.**

At the Reaper's house hold.

The Master Reaper sat readding some papers on his desk when a messager came in with Liz and Patty right behind him.

"Sir, your son has just brought a very interesting idom in Death City. We thought you'd like to know." He laid a slip of paper on his desk with the name of the idom on it.

Master Reaper looked at the slip and his dead eyes wided. Darkness then started to come around him. Looking up he saw the two girls standing in front of him, "you're going to come with me. I've got something very important to do now." He gotup from his desk not very grabbing one of his maks.

**Saturday, March 26th 9:04a.m.**

Kidd sat looking at all the churches Chrona had picked out for their wedding. The one in Death City looked great. He chuckled to himself seeing the next one she picked, but then started to get worried when he looked at the clock and Chrona still wasn't back from the store. He got up to put away his empty plate of food. There was a knock at the door. He grinned, she must have forgotten her key and didn't want him to laugh at her, but he wouldn't have done that.

As he started to open the door he got a punch in the gut. Kidd tried to punch back, but couldn't find the person that started the fight. He looked around, his eye site had gone a little berie. Then he saw the face of Tim, Chrona's father. Thoughts started to race around in his head: How had he found them?

"Where is my daughter you dirty child." He started to look around the apartment.

"She's," Kidd's breathing was hard. "She's not- he couched- She's not here." He paused for a minute, "she's been gone to the market, but she left as soon as she woke up. I was really started to worry about her."

Tammie looked at him, "alright, Kidd. I see in your eyes that your telling the truth, but why weren't your looking for her?" The woman walked over closer to him and started to eye ball him.

"She just went to the market. I didn't think that that would take you that long. Why don't we just go look for her now? Someone can stay here if she comes back." He breathed the words out in his pain, and then stood up straight.

"Alright," Tammie gestured for someone else to come in. "Akia, you'll stay here and we'll all go look. Call us if she comes back. I want to know that my baby is safe."

They all walked out and as they did Tim looked over at Kidd. "Tell me, _Boy_. Why does your father wear all of those mask now?" Kidd got this look in his eyes at his question and started to tell the story as they walked.

**Back that the Apartment a few minutes after they left...**

Akia sat there on the couch just staring at the door. It opened and in walked the missing Chrona.

She tried to make her voice sound like Kidd's, "What took you so log, Babe?" She grinned thinking that she did a great Kidd impression.

"I just..." Chrona's words trailed off as she turned and saw who was there. "Why are you here? Where's Kidd?" Chrona looked around worriedly.

"He left you, just like all males do when they get bored of us." She'd gotten up off the couch and pushed a loose hair out of Chrona's face. "That's why we need to stink together. Female and female." Akia slid her hand up Chrona's shirt a little.

Chrona got this burning feeling on her face, but it wasn't embarrassment it was anger. She tried to push the byesexual person away from her, but she was stronger then Chrona.

Akia kissed her neck and Chrona tried to move, but she was to strong. The woman started to unbutton Chrona's top and Chrona tried to push her off her again. Not failing this time, Chrona ran up the stairs to the bathroom, but right before she made it there Akia tripped her. Akia pulled open her own skin tight shirt and started trying to kiss the girl under her. When someone or_ something _pulled Akia off Chrona.

There was a dark glow around her. The girl pushed up on the wall. Kidd then walked in with a black darker glow around him and an angry look on his face. It was like you could see the fire in his eyes. "I _think _you should stay away from Chrona."

Chrona wanted to tell Kidd to stop, but didn't know really what he was doing. The dark glow around Akia got darker as Kidd got anger. Chrona thought for a moment, his name was _Death _the Kidd, but she just called him Kidd. Could the man she's in love with really be a killer with dark powers?

The bone's in Akia's neck started to pop, "You know, I never really liked you anyways." His golden eyes had gone into darks. They were know longer golden, but a rich dark black. Her lower jaw looked as if it was about to be ripped right off her face. Akia looked as if she were melting, but her torso started to slowly rip threw the sides of her skin. Her ribs were torn from her corpse.

Chrona's eyes wided and started at the body then at Death the Kidd. Would he ever do that to _her_? She walked over and placed a hand on his shoulder, then sniffed.

He looked at her when all the care in the world. The darkness had gone from his eyes. "Chrona, I-I didn't mean for you to see all of that. I was just. . .so angry that she'd tricked us. I never liked her and that's the truth. I'm glad you're safe." He kissed her forehead, "I love you." He pushed loose hairs behind her eyes. "What you just saw," he paused to look for the right words. "I can do that because of my dad's. . .problem." He took her hands, "sat down for a minute and I'll tell you."

"Wait," she looked at him. "I've got to tell you something as well. I'm. . . I'm. . ." She looked around, "Kidd, I love you. You know that, right?"

"Yes, Chrona, I don't understand. What's wrong?" He pulled her in closer. "Is it about the wedding?"

"I think we should be getting married a little faster before I started to show." She look away quickly.

Kidd's eyes went wide, "You're pregnant?" He's mouth dropped open, and he pulled her in closer and into his arms.


	12. Pregnant? I've got a worse secret

**Saturday, April 2nd at the Death City Hospital, 4:55p.m.**

"Chrona," Death the Kidd looked at the worried woman. "It's going to be okay. You're just getting tested." He looked at her belly for a moment, then he looked back up at her eyes. "If you're pregnant, you're pregnant, but if you're not. . ." his words trailed off at the joyous thought for a minute a wide grin crossing his face. But then he looked back at Chrona how looked worried by his devilish grin.

They sat in the waiting room as the song Lollipop by Lil Wayne played from the nurses station. A young teenage boy worked over to the desk and saw the two. He rolled his eyes as if knowing what they'd gotten themselves into.

Chrona started to breath in and out very loudly as he left the room. She started to rock back and forth thinking of what she'd done, and then started to think about Kidd's reputation. Would he be happy with a little baby to take care of? They'd _have _to drop out of school and both get jobs because of this child. If she was even really pregnant. Their wedding had even been moved up because of the child. Would Kidd still love her as he once did? Would he want to stay with her after the birth of the baby. Her breathing got louder as she thought.

**Thursday, May 20th at Death City Church, 2:34p.m.**

Chrona sat eying her wedding gown in the mirror. Her dress was a Maggie Sottero wedding gown, Spring 2011. Strapless, fit and flare gown with corset closure. Regal and simple in silhouette, this style features Soft Shimmer Satin with a wide jeweled band making a striking impression at the neckline. Making Chrona's figure look perfectly stunning.

She was in the middle of trying to get her hair in place when her mother walked in.

"Hey, mom, can you help me fix my hair?" Chrona was having trouble pinning up all of the curls, and then it would be dressed with tiny crystal flowers and a veil. Death the Kidd didn't really let the word cheap set in well.

One day he'd just given her most three thousand dollars and told her to go spend it well on the wedding. Well, now she knows what rich men are good for, their cash.

She looked in the mirror at her figure and eying her belly. It hadn't grow at all. Maybe she was different from other pregnant men or maybe she wasn't pregnant. That would make Kidd happier then the last time they'd had sex.

Grabbing her bouquet of budding simple bunch of pale pink, dark pink, and white peonies.

Hearing_ that_ song, Chrona started to walk down the path to see Death the Kidd at the other end. His eyes widened as he saw her in the beautiful wedding dress.

They started to hear yelling, "STOP THE WEDDING! I'VE GOT SOME NEWS FOR THE BRIDE AND GROOM!" It was her female doctor, Dr. Stat.

"Can't this wait a moment?" Tim, Chrona's father said. "We're in the middle of a wedding."

"Wait," Chrona ran over to the woman. "This is my pregnancy doctor." She turned to the woman, " what?"

"Well," she pulled Chrona in closer. Chrona's eyes went wide at the news, and she started to jump up and down. She then ran over to Death the Kidd and hugged him.

She looked at the ceiling after the hug yelling, "I'm _NOT_ pregnant! Yeah!" She turned to Kidd smiling. "Aren't you happy, Kidd?" She looked wide eyed at Kidd and placed a hand on his.

"Yes. Yes, I'm perfectly happy." He got a serious look on his face for a moment. "Well, do you wish to continue, everyone is already here. Isn't all already paid for as well." He smiled at her, she found a sadness in his eyes that wasn't there.

"Alright." She turned and the wedding continued as planned.

**Friday, May 21th at Death the Kidd's an d Chrona's apartment, 9:37a.m.**

Kidd pulled Chrona closer, then whispered into her ear, "I'm glad you said yes."

She smiled happy with his happiness.

He got up off the middle of the living room floor. "Chrona," he looked at the floor. "We _need _to talk." He started to rub Chrona's torso, "I love you, and I've got to tell you somethings about the Reaper family. What you saw, the night of Akia's. . . murder." He glanced over at Chrona. "That is what power my father and I have. We're dangerous in a way, but then. . . there are people that makes us do that for them. I'm in love, with you, so, I felt, I feel I _need _to protect you from people and monsters like that. It's also another way I know Tubsaki, BlackStar, Soul, Blair, Liz, Patty, and Maka." He stared at her.

"Continue," she stared right back at him. "I'd like to hear the rest."


	13. It's not Real

**I think it's time to go back to the way I was writing it at the beginning. Thanks for reading. I hope I haven't confused anyone. ;)**

It was the morning Chrona was going to find out the _real_ story of Death the Kidd. He was going to sit down with her and tell her everything. Not leaving a thing out. From his birth to now. He told her that was going to be what they did today, and she was very pleased with this plan.

Right now Chrona was in the kitchen listening to White Flag by Dido. Death the Kidd walked in happy, and then slid his arms around her waist. He listened as Chrona sang the words;

"I will go down with this ship  
And I won't put my hands up and surrender  
There will be no white flag above my door  
I'm in love and always will be"

He smiled as she sang all of the song out in a softened choras. She'd be hearing about him today, so, he would want to spend every last minute with her he could; because after he told her the truth. She most likely wouldn't love him anymore.

He lead her along to the couch to start the tale.

He opened his mouth to begin, "The day I was born my mother was told the news she was dieing, and so was I." Chrona gasped and her eyes went wide. "They didn't know how to save us, but my father new a man. He didn't tell the doctor about him..." Death the Kidd got the look of hurt in his eyes for a moment. "He would only save one of us. It's not that he couldn't, but it's that he wouldn't." He looked at his hands. "So, I was the one they chose to save. My mother chose me over her own life. I think she should have saved her own with all the bad things I've had to do." He stopped with the words.

Chrona's eyes wide, she leaded forward. "Kidd, that's..." She couldn't even find the right words for it.

"You know, that's not even the name my mother wanted to give me. She wanted to call me. . ." His voice had cracked and he'd gotten tears in his eyes. "Gage, was the name she wanted me to be named, but my dad named me, Death the Kidd." He took a deep breath. "Because he's the Grim Reaper. I mean, he wasn't at first when he became mayor. He'd went to this man before, and this man saved him from cancer by just stealing his soul. He was a soul eater and a master, but my father went back to him when his family was..." he looked pained to say he was dieing.

She leaned forward, and placed her hand on his. "You don't have to tell-"

He interrupted, "Chrona, I'm afraid I do." He squeezed her hand in his. "This is also the way I know Soul, Tubsaki, Maka, Blackstar, Blair, Liz, and Patty. I know them all by this one curse on my father and myself." His aura went darker. "I also know your mother." Chonra pulled away gasping as she placed her hands over her mouth. "I wanted to tell you sooner, but my father thought other wise."

Chrona's aura had gone she care to anger. "Continue. How do you know mymother? What does she have to do with all of this? Am I a part of your plans as well?" Chrona had started crying. Thoughts racing in her head: _Why hadn't she saw it sooner? She had loved him, but **now** just knowing that she was just part of some. Had he ever really loved her back? That cold hearted **MONSTER**!_

"No, Chrona, don't think like that." Death the Kidd placed a hand on hers'. She looked up at him. "It's not what you think. I can read you thoughts _if_ you think them hard then needed. I'm still training, but I'm not a monster. I mean, at first, you were just a girl that I was told to watch, but then. You became more. I fell in love with you. Please, Chrona, I do love you."

"Was the wedding even real? Or did you get your _daddy _to set that up for you too?" He stayed silent. "That's what I thought. Nothing about this is even real. You lied to me, Death the Kidd." She removed the ring from her finger. "I HATE YOU!" She then threw the ring at him, but he moved faster then her.

"NO! Chrona, our love, my love for you is real. I didn't ever really want to hurt you. We thought you were dangerous. I'm sorry."

"No, Kidd, I'm sorry. For ever saying I do. For ever sleeping with you. So, yeah, you didn't want to hurt me. You should have just stayed away from me." She turned and as she was leaving he saw _it. _Her aura as black as ever.

As she ran away from his house and down the driveway. She started to call her parents, but they didn't pick up. Trying not to think about what just happened she thought: _Why did he ask about me if he already knew about me? Why would he want to spinned so much time with me if he knew? That's why he said he was my stalker. Beacuse he was my stalker. Watching my every move. _

She shivered at the thought. _Had he already seen her naked? _Turned around and stoping into the house again. She saw he look up.

"How long? How long have you been watching me?" She stared at him.

"Since you were born, and-"

"Wait, then how old are you?" Her eyes grow wider.

"Older, just like you are, but you can't remember because you've died already, I haven't. Because my father saved me, but he didn't save you." Chrona's eyes grow wider, and her face got a disgusted look on it. "It's not like that Chrona. You're not my twin, your not a sister, aunt, or anything like that, but we have a good relationship. Our spirit were born together. Like, your mothers' and my fathers', but they didn't marry each other. They broke their spirit. Making knew ones, you and I."

Kidd slid his hand into hers'. "Our spirits belong together, but you've always fought me on that. I guess I pushed more this time, because I do love you. My real age if you must know is one thousand-eight hundred-forty-two. I've been walking the world much longer then you, but you keep slipping away from me. Forgetting us. You get alzheimer, very mad alzheimer. You forget almost everything, but I can never stand to see you like this so, I kill you."

Chrona gasped as he let the word slip out.

"It's not that I want to, it's that I don't know if I could do it. Go every day with. . ." His words trained off, "seeing so confused like that. Not even remebering your own name, but I've taken care of your disease already in this life. It wouldn't come back. I've already seen the signs."

She looked into his eyes, "tell me about my mother."

He gulped, "well, there isn't much to tell. She was a witch, but we locked her up and she died in her cell."

"Wait, so you was a witch as in mean or as in the black hat, black cloak, and other stuff." Chrona stared at him as if he'd gone mad.

He stood up, "NO! You think of witches all wrong. The human way, there's a world you don't even know of out there." He removed his hand from hers', "I think you need to go back to school and stay with your parents for a little. I'll be around, but you just won't see me as much." Then quickly he pushed her out the door and said, "I love you." Then even quicker closed the door.


	14. With You

It had been weeks now that Chrona hadn't really _**seen **_Death the Kidd, but sometimes in the day she'd thought she'd saw him. They'd always just turn out to be someone else. At night she'd be dreaming about him, having the best of dreams of him and her, together, and then her parents come running into the room at some point to "check-in-on-her." She didn't see why, she was fine, but they kept saying they heard things coming from her room when she was asleep. She just told them that it was most likely her sleep talking, but they said it sounded more like a moaning or a scream. Chrona had just rolled her eyes and went back to bed.

Now it was her first day back at school after a month and a half of being out. To bad Kidd wasn't here to say everything was going to be okay. _WAIT!_ A thought came to her mind, making her just stop in the middle of the school halls. _What if he's testing me? Seeing if I'm stronger or more fragile. I've got to be an independent woman at I never was. WAIT! That thought didn't come out right- I always was. He did say he could read my mind if I thought about something hard. I've almost only thought about him after he felt. So, stop thinking about him._

Chrona saw the bobbing head of blond hair that she new well. Jun walked straight up to Chrona.

"Well, well, well, look what Loser got dumped by her boyfriend. WAIT! Not just boyfriend guys, husband." Jun smirked at her talk, but could she walk then walk as well.

Chrona stared at the girl. She'd been through hell, so, she really didn't want to talk with Jun. "Look, Jun, I don't have time for your crap right now." Chrona thought she'd said that in the perfect you-need-to-shut-up-and-leave-me-alone voice, but she didn't leave her alone, instead.

"Why, Chrona, you want to try and go get pregnant, _again_? Or should we wait for the BlackKnight to get here, Oh wait, he doesn't go here anymore. Since I haven't seen him all day or all week. You must have scared him off to go find a new hor." She smirked again, but then glanced down at Chrona's black coat that went all the way down to the floor. "What are you hiding under there? Hor clothes?"

Chrona grinned at Jun, then dropped the jacket. Under it she wore a whole new look, Tripp's black pyramid stud and chain pleated skirt, with a black lace long-sleeved top, black sparrow cameo necklace, Blood-on-the-DanceFloor-Haters-made-Me-Famous rubber bracelet, shiny black floral cosmetics bag, on her light pink hair sat a fuchsia in bright pink and grey block beret, black 1" diamond fishnet tights, her nails painted black, and black strip ankle cuff boot heels. Chrona then shock her head letting her light pink hair that had been dyed bleach white fall from under her hat, and as Chrona shock her head Jun got a glimps of Chrona's black plastic skull earings.

Jun gaped at Chrona's new found look.

"It took you almost getting pregnant for you to change into a cool person. Well, now we can hang out and the girls and I won't secretly be talking behind your back." Chrona glared at Jun and shock her head, brushed her shoulder as if brushing off Jun's words, and then turned to walk away.

Jun raised an eyebrow when she saw that Chrona was walking away and alomst all the guys in the school were staring at _her_.

Chrona turned at the end of the hall, "and thanks Jun." Chrona smirked, and Jun raised both eyebrows now. "For helping me to become the woman I am today. You've made me so much stronger."

"And how did I help _you _do that?" Jun crossed her arms as she asked the questioned.

Chrona thought about her answer to Jun's question. She turned around, facing the lockers, then back at Jun to walk straight up and tell her, "look, Jun, why are you always so mean to everyone? Mostly me, but still it's annoying."

Chrona's aura went black, her eyes glowing like sunshine, and Jun took a step back from her. Chrona push Jun up against the wall. Chrona's hair flying up wild, untamed, crazy in the air. Her voice coming out deep, and man like when she spoke, "I always hated you. You've picked on me since the day we first met. Until Death the Kidd came along, you would've most likely killed me in time. He saved my life."

She got snapped out of it when the front school doors flow opened.

"CHRONA! Drop her." It was Death the Kidd's voice. "Your powers are coming on to strongly." Everything froze around Chrona and Kidd as Kidd walked. "Come on everyone's members will be erased, but Jun's. They'll just think she's gone insane." He grabbed her arms and they ran quickly out of the school. Outside Soul, Maka, Tubsaki, BlackStar, Blair, Liz, and Patty were waiting for both of them with rides to go to Death City.


	15. The Truth

Chrona looked around at the group as they tried to tell her everything, about her powers and so much more... She didn't know how to deal with this all. Now... why now?

Death the Kidd walked over to her, "have you ever been cut?"

"No," Chrona said softly with a scared/confused look in her eyes.

"Chrona, it's okay. You trust me right?" She nodded. "Then will you let me show you something?" Another nod. Kidd took out a knife and held it against her skin and cut it. The color black came out, pored out onto the blade. Chrona's eye widened and she stepped back and saw that it had already healed.

"What? W-What am I?" She screamed at him as she start to cry.

Maka walked over to her. "Chrona, it's okay. Just, please stay com." She put her hands on the whimpering girl that stood in front of her. "Everything is fine. You're just different like everyone in Death City."

"W-What? B-But," her tone changed to creepy. "My blood is black...?" Her pupils got smaller, and then went large again. "I-I-I... I don't know how to deal with this." She looked around at them all. "If I've got black blood... how are you all special? I mean, I've seen Kidd when he gets angry, but what else can happen?"

Soul stood beside Maka, and the lifted his hand as she held it in her's. There was a big flash of light before Chrona saw that now Maka was holding a scythe. Chrona's eyes widened, and the scythe was Soul...? Wow! She watched as the tall white girl, Tubsaki, walked over to the blue haired boy, BlackStar. Was she a scythe too? No, she transformed into a chained weapon. Chrona's mouthed dropped open in shock. It was some type of ninja weapon. The two street girls, Liz and Patty, walked over to Death the Kidd and they jumped into the air and turned into two pistols.

Kidd grinned, "symmetry." He mumbled the word, but Chrona still heard him.

He looked at her. "Chrona, I want you to live with me in my mansion in Death City. Will you please join me, and you'll find out so much more of the truth... please?" His eye gleamed as he stood with his weapons in hand.

"B-But... I'm nothing like you guys. I can't fight, I don't have a weapon or anything like that." She looked at every bodies weapons and looked back at Kidd.

"Chrona, you do... You just... just haven't had the power to release him yet." Kidd looked at her with all the care in the world. "Please believe me."

"K-K-Kidd, I do believe you. It's just that I'm not sure. I guess... Death City here I come." Her fist flow into the air. "Wait..? What about school?"

"You'll start going to Death Academy. Don't worry, it will be great. We'll finely be together." He smiled as he took her hand and they left the school, but what they didn't know was that they were being watched by someone.

Kiku...

* * *

**Author's note:**

**Damn! All of Chrona's enemies just keep getting in the way. LOL! Sorry for the short chapter. Don't worry I working on it. It's going to get very juicy soon... Well, hope you're enjoying it so far.**


End file.
